Life Unbound
by Blackbird Nite
Summary: Calia. She is the classic bookworm, teacher's pet, student body president girl every school has. She's always thought that the little world she lived in was strange. The way that every student in her school was either orphaned, parted from their parents, or completely on their own. The way that every one is mature. When Calia re-reads some books from her childhood, all is clear :P
1. Chapter 1

Calia walked up to the front desk. "I have my assignment in early," she stated as she handed her homework over to the teacher.

"Thank you, Calia! It is such a great help for you to submit your work earlier than the other students, it's easier in the grading process," the teacher exclaimed.

Then you could hear a murmur in the corner. "Teacher's pet," a group of teenagers said as they sniggered to themselves.

That's me. Calia. Life doesn't get much harder than this. It's hard to be yourself in a school that rips of your flesh and chews on it like candy. Not trying to get poetic or anything.

Calia walked over to the small crowd. "Hello, Rebecca," she smiled. She looked devious as if she knew what she was doing. "I heard some people talking about the fencing match last night. I heard they struck you in the chest."

They the two girls began to laugh hysterically.

That's Rebecca. She's kind of a friend, kind of an enemy. She just doesn't know where she stands. She's a jock and show-off. She is _so_ important.

Then a boy walked into the room.

"Hey, Calia!" he shouted, only a few feet away from her. "What room has no door, no walls, and no windows?"

"Um, duh! A mushroom. Everyone knows that, it's the oldest one in the book. Hit me again."

Daniel, A real jokester. Just he doesn't call them jokes like everyone else. They're riddles, I say the same. And he doesn't call himself a jokester. I believe he uses the term _philosophical._

"What loses it's head in the morning, and gains it back at night?"

"A pillow. Easy. Give me your best shot."

"What is broken when you do not hold it?"

"Well, that has are answers AND you said it wrong. It's 'what is broken when you do not _keep_ it,' because the answers are not object, they are thoughts, so you can not necessarily hold them, but keep them. The answers are promises and secrets, so if you wanted to-"

"Calia, can you do our ears a favor and shut up. I'm trying to read our science book," a girl from the crowd requested.

Calia squinted and rolled my eyes. _PLEASE! Give me a break! It's the same thing every time, _she thought.

Genevieve. Strangely, I like her more than most. I almost feel like I can, um, _compare _myself to her. There are just a few people left that I have not shown you.

"So, um, Genevieve. I see your very excited about astronomy," Calia said, followed by a harsh whisper. "Like always."

"Yes. And?"

"I completely share the love, but, out of all the subjects and hobbies, why astronomy?"

"Well- uh-oh!"

"What? Did you do another uh-oh in your pants, Gen?" Rebecca asked, followed by many laughs, including Calia.

"But seriously," Calia stopped laughing. "What happened?"

"I just remembered… wherever Dan is, Toby is sure to follow."

When Genevieve said they all whispered together, "Nooooooooo."

Then there is Toby. He definitely doesn't know where he stands. Constantly people are confused! 'Is he a poet? Is he a singer? Is he a poet? Is he a singer?' I'm here like, 'He's a bard!... sort of.'

Then one more enters the room.

"Um, here," he says huffing as he handed many sheets of paper. "Here is the past week's homework."

Before the teacher could respond, Calia decided to do her daily moping.

"Oh no. Wherever Sam is, Via is sure to be there too," Calia yelled as she slapped her hands to the sides of her face, not enthusiastic at all.

Sam. Sam, Sam, Sam. The _most important guy in school,_ they all say. He doesn't notice me much, but when he does, we're friends I guess. He really only notices me when I babble and he tells me to shut up.

And there's Via, his girlfriend. They're always together. I don't know if they really like each other or she's just clingy. I don't really like her AT ALL. She, being Sam's girlfriend, is the most important girl in school. It's simply annoying.

They all once again yelled, "Nooooooooo," less enthusiastic than before.

Sam looked at Calia. Then quickly looked away. She had been looking at him too. She looked away as well. Then he began to focus more on the teacher.

"I'm sorry, Penelope ate my homework," he said looking truthful.

"Really. Do you expect me to believe _that_?" Sylvia, their teacher/tutor asked.

"Yes, yes I do. You know, Penelope was having Rosy and Brielle over, and they dared her to do it. I swear to God, I had nothing to do with it!" Sam explained.

Calia could somehow see that there could be truth in his explanation.

Penelope. Penelope, Rosy, and Brielle. They are the best of friends. Where there are eighteen-year old, there must be fifteen-year olds. Penelope was Sam's younger sister, and Rosy and Brielle were her friends that she did almost everything with.

"Okay," Sylvia finally said as she took the papers from his hand. "But this is the last time."

When he walked to the door, still gasping for air, Calia whispered in his ear "Nice one."

So I know what you may be thinking- 'What is so important about you and your life?' Many things that you still need to learn. This is my school, Seaside. You will find that there are so many things you are yet to learn. For one thing, we're kind of… characters.


	2. Chapter 2

Calia ran home, salty tears streaming down her face. The day was too tragic, too many emotions rumbling around in her small, poise body.

She slammed the door closed as she threw he backpack halfway across the room. Calia tossed herself onto the couch. Her face felt uncomfortable, so lifted it up to find a note which read-

'Live today to its fullest. Read a book. Check the fridge. Love - Mum'

So Calia did what she was told. Calia raided the fridge to find there to be all the things she likes. She poured a glass of coke and scooped some lime sherbert into it.

Then she relocated to her library. Before her stood walls lined with book shelves and portraits of beautiful fields and vast seas.

Calia sat on a stool and thought for a moment. _What were those things on that not supposed to mean. To live this day to it's fullest? To love? Nonsense, _she thought. _Nothing to worry about. Nothing at all._

She walked towards a stack of books

"Memories," Calia whispered to herself, accent thick and glossy.

Those books had been her favorite when she was younger. Sweet memories. It was what she fed up on so many years ago. It shaped her to Calia.

She took a sip of her concoction as she lifted the first book. It's bindings fell apart in her hands. Calia sat herself into a seat and began to read.

She read of intelligent people who only wished for good. And she read of people who worked for evil and toyed with mages that should have been left untouched. Of great heroes and heroines who were willing to risk their lives for all, and others who risk their lives to rule the world and ruin the lived of others.

"Why, Gen!? Why!?" Sam exclaimed to his dearest friend. "You too, Toby. I am very disappointed in all of you! That must have been the most embarrassing moment in her life," he paused. "Definitely the most embarrassing in mine"

"I'm sorry, Sam," Genevieve apologized as she looked from his big, brown eyes to her small feet. "It just came out."

"Yeah, what she said," Rebecca stammered as she batted her eyelashes.

"Shut up!" he yelled as he slapped her hand. "Seriously! This is a big deal, or more of a mishap!"

"I'm sorry, but it's true," Daniel replied to Sam's screams.

"She does. Don't deny it," Rebecca added.

"Okay, whatever. It's not my fault I'm so charming," Sam replied, followed by a subtle chuckle.

~~~MANY HOURS AND BOOKS LATER~~~

Calia sat at the table and began to stuff her face with the spaghetti and tomato sauce her mum ordered.

"How was school?" her mother asked.

"Huthivle," Calia replied with a full mouth.

Her mum gave a stern look. "And why is that?"

"Convidental," she answered, followed by the swallowing mouthful of red and white contents.

"Is that so?"

"Yup. Absolutely," Calia said as she looked away from her mum's eyes.

"This doesn't have anything to do with Sam Abrums, does it?" her mum asked with a strange determination.

"How do you know!?" Calia yelled as she jumped from her seat and towered over the table.

"Well," she said as she hid in her only daughter's shadow. "Genevieve ran past me today, quickly turned around, and said 'Just let her go!'"

"And?" Calia inquired worriedly, as though wondering how her mum come to that conclusion.

"And what? Easy!" her mum exclaimed.

Calia quickly vacated the room and began to walk through a small hallway.

"I'm going to bed. Early. No questions asked. Good night," she said, her voice fading as she walked deeper and deeper down into the hallway.

"Good night," Calia's mother called.

"Whatever," Calia yelled, sounding much different than before. With that you could hear a slamming door and the sliding of a lock.

That was mum, or Janiece, as I called her on most occasions. Her real name is Joan, but I thought it was a bit unladylike. And soon it caught on.

She adopted me when I was eight. Or I just followed her around until she let me stay. She was my role model and my hero.

Janiece has a very sensitive cardiac muscle, or heart. She gained the disease in a fight with her betrothed, long ago. A heart attack. The doctor says that with her lifestyle… with me, she could be gone in the next year. She has large scars which slash across her chest in the shape of an 'x.' Janiece says they are from her many surgeries.

And much like everyone else, she has judged me. The way I am. She hardly mentions it now, but she found it very strange when we first met. Over the ten, long years, she has sacrificed almost the entire house to me. I have my own living room (with bookshelves stocked with dvds, tapes, cds, and video games from my childhood,) library, plus my bedroom.

Calia replaced her jeggings with shorts. She stretched, then began to look out the window. The moon, the stars, the owls she could hear hooting faintly in the horizon, so peaceful. Then a noise broke the silence.

~~A bad, bad female canine is trying to text you~~

"Oh, Gen," Calia sighed as she picked up her phone.

A simple message made up of pixels was smeared across the screen.

'Sorry'

But all Genevieve received was a 'Good-bye.'

_Time to read, _Calia thought as she snuck through the slim hallway.

She entered the library, grabbed five or so books, and returned to her room. She picked up where she left off, in the time of the legends.

Calia read and read until her eyes could no longer hold he focus. She continued. One book was missing.

"The book I never bought," murmured to herself.

That was when she began reading new books, falling in love with new characters, and living new lives.

Calia rested her body on her large mattress. She prayed a quick prayer as she switched the lamp off.

"Dear God, I know we are not quite familiar with ourselves, but here is a start. I am Calia, eighteen. I talk in the third person, speak with different accents (and occasionally languages) subconsciously, and no one likes me. I've been told you can answer my questions. Please tell me about who I am. Thank you in advance, Calia."

Calia shut her eyes and began to see the smoky clouds of the night and the moon. So close. _Enough,_ she demanded.


	3. Chapter 3

Ummm… This is my first Author Note, but you should know that there is going to be a GIANT twist. You may have already noticed it, but yeah. When I was a young child a paired up two characters in GoG which was a TOTAL mistake. So this is a story that is making up for all those years waiting upon a decoy dream.

Now let CHAPTER 3 begin!

"Tara!" Sam exclaimed. The mead suddenly gave him her attention.

"Yes? Just because I'm blind does not mean I am deaf," she complained.

Sam gave a rude sigh. "You always lose you self and neglect your duties when you begin to think of the music and the songs your are going to play next and such!"

"You said 'duties,'" said a peep.

Tara rolled her dark eyes. "Thank you. I will take that to notice, but why must you have me now?"

"Well, Brielle is coming to pick up Penelope in a short while, and I am aware you must do some errands so…. prepare yourself," he exclaimed as he began to walk out the door.

"But-"

"I should be back around 5; Toby is buying us a snack afterword."

Then the door shut.

"Well, you happen to lose yourself when you start thinking about that girl!" Tara hesitated.

Silence.

"So careless," Tara sighed to herself.

"Indeed," replied the small voice.

Tara looked about only to find a small Tara in a little purple dress.

Calia flopped herself out of bed. She blue shirt with a green polo, and her shorts with a jean skirt. She looked at herself in the mirror. Calia moved the part in her hair towards the middle so it would drape over face.

"Calia! If you're going to make it to school, you better get going!" Janiece called, followed by a hardy cough.

She wrapped a hoodie around herself, and walked out the door. Calia passed down a street lined with houses.

Charm Street. It was named after the groups of goldfinches which pass through in the early spring. So many memories, both good and bad.

Calia marched on. Soon she came upon the school, and charged to her seat.

Same himself walked across the very same roads as Calia. This time a DING sound broke through the peace.

He checked his phone for a long waited for message.

She's here.

"Are you okay?" Genevieve asked as she watched the people talking.

"Of course," Calia answered. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, for starters, you were almost late. And you are just hovering around looking like a shadowy figure," Gen replied.

Calia shrugged her shoulders. They were both silent, neither of them making any eye contact. The simply watched the boys (this included Rebecca) rumbling around and debating, cherishing the single minute they had before the teacher arrived.

"You like him, don't you?" Gen suddenly questioned.

Calia quickly looked down on the petite figure.

"No! Maybe. Even if I did, we're just friends. We don't really hang out either," Calia paused. "Acquaintances, I guess."

"You know, acquaintances need each other to do their job," Gen replied.

"Shut up!" Calia exclaimed as she slapped Genevieve on the arm. "Your just-"

Then the teacher entered the room. A man with very little hair left on his head and bright, blue eyes shuffled towards his desk.

"Hello, children. Calia, Sam," the teacher greeted them with a wide grin. With this, the two teenagers froze, not even daring to steal a glance of each other. The teacher winked. "Today I have a project for all of you. More like an assessment than a project."

Mr. Ofter. A wonderful teacher. I remember when I was younger, he used to stick in his hands in fire to amuse me. It was almost a talent. Even then I knew it was very dangerous. I would be astonished, along with having a few stern words against him. He himself is growing old, his time is soon to come. When that time comes, it will be a time of great mourning.

"You will first be assigned with a friend," Mr. Ofter paused to allow Sam and Genevieve to share grins. "I have already paired everyone up."

A large sigh filled the room as teenagers let their heads hit their desks and their posture slouch.

"Here, is the chart stating who will be partnered with who," he handed Genevieve a clip board, as she then disappeared into a cloud of students.

Suddenly you could hear a screech come from Calia's lips. "WHAT!?"

She began to breathe heavier, as she plopped herself into the nearest seat.

"It's okay," Genevieve said as she caressed Calia's shoulder. "Being paired up with Sam should be the least of your worries. You'll soon appreciate him for his strange self."

Calia shook her head. Mr. Ofter was conducting this project to help the students co-operate by knowing what others think of them.

_Stupid, _she thought. _The last thing we need to know is what a retarded popular thinks of me._

Mr. Ofter handed out single slices of lined paper. "You will write single words that describe your partner," he exclaimed. "You will start with your partners name; then yours."

Calia wrote it down:

Samuel Abrums; Calia McGonner

Interesting

Nothing else came to her mind. She couldn't use any of the words she wanted to use. Inappropriate for an assignment in all the wrong ways. Selfish, Liar, Rude. Calia went to write 'freaking annoying,' but these were two words.

The whole class looked stumped, so Mr. Ofter gave a hint. "It can also be a phrase."

She suddenly felt free. She wrote things that were most likely only seen by her.

Loud

Compassionate

Unique

Quite Friendly

Honest

Trustworthy

Now Calia was just making a fool of herself. She hadn't seen any of these virtues for years. When they were friends.

But time was up. She just stared upon her paper feeling stupid.


End file.
